I Can Show You
by LaurenJackson
Summary: Percy & O.C. LEMON. Please note that there is some bad language and sexual moods, etc. Rated M


I Can Show You

One Shot by Lauren T.

Krissie walked slowly away from the ablaze flames. Betrayal was on her perplexed mind. She needed to forget what he had done to her. She needed to forget what she done to her. Two of her closest friends set off together for a quest, she said.

Although, you can _never _trust a daughter of Hades. Even if they say they don't lie to your face, they do. They're most-likely rolled up in a ball, breathing heavy, with an increased pulse.

Krissie _needed _to take away her vehemence. She wanted to make her cry at night as she once did. Have this filthy, cheating daughter of hell be in an envelope of pain and depression.

She ran into Cabin 11 where the children of Hermes were kept. No one would be in their cabins, its Camp Fire night. No one would dare leave the camp fire early, it's rude to the leader. Campers usually stay there till about two-o'clock in the morning; however, if the leader is a favorite, they're most likely to say until five and fall asleep in front of the beautiful blaze.

Krissie had all the time in the world to take advantage and get what she wants. What did she want? Her long-gone fiancé, Luke? Her best friend, Lauren? They won't come to her aid, they're having a having intensified session in a sweaty bed in the middle of New York.

She sat on Luke's bed, the only one that wasn't part of a bunk. He had the biggest bed in the cabin because of seniority. Her and Luke have done nasty things on this very same bed as she's about to sin on again.

Then he walked in. His sharp body lines covered in clothes she wanted to slowly rip off.

As she sat on the bed, Percy walked over discarding his shirt Lauren had bought him. He stood over her, looking down.

Percy knelt in front of Krissie. He inclined his head to be near hers, then slowly licked away her tears of sadness.

"Sin with me tonight, Percy. Be a bastard and take my pain away," Krissie whispered.

Percy's hand slowly slid down from her shoulders to her waist where he squeezed playfully; reminding her he's in charge.

His hands teased down her legs and ran back up to her skirt-line where he pulled experimentally.

"No," she breathed out, "you will have to force it off."

Percy smirked. His hand ventured to underneath the skirt where hot, flushed skin lay.

"Let's start?" Percy asked.

As Percy threw her fragile body unto the bed with force, Krissie let out a moan of excitement. She tried to collect herself before Percy took his spot on top of her. Her hands wandered to his fly, where she began to strip Percy Jackson of his pants.

Percy stupidly, rolled off Krissie for a second. She bounced on him, still clothed.

"Let me," Percy gasped.

Krissie straddled Percy as he inched into a sitting position. Soon, his daring hands reached up to Krissie shirt. He stole the dagger from the end table to cut Krissie's shirt in half along with her bra.

"AH-HA!" escaped Percy's mouth. He used the dagger to the same to Krissie's daring skirt and devilish thong.

"Fuck you Percy Jackson, that was my Breaking Benjamin shirt!" Krissie yelled.

Percy dared to say, "I'll buy you a new one." Then he threw her off him, galloped on top of her, bent down and sucked her breasts until the nipples started to harden. More and more moans and groans escaped Krissie's lips.

They broke apart, breathing heavy, covered in a sticky sweat.

Krissie crawled to Percy. Her fingers walked up his now naked legs.

"We need to remove this," Krissie informed as she fingered Percy's blue boxers.

Percy quickly acted to fulfill his lover's wish, but she beat him to task by ripping them off.

Krissie moved her naked body so she could easily reach Percy's cock. Her tongue precariously glided him frantically then her vampire-like teeth moved in the bite his horny dick.

"I'm ready," Percy warned.

Then Percy and Krissie simultaneous moaned with glee and she sucked him dry over, over and over again.

This was the sin that she wanted, the sin of revenge, sex and passion.


End file.
